


Surprise?

by greysora



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, OT7, birthday surprise, happy belated birthday to Kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysora/pseuds/greysora
Summary: In which the members of Monsta x attempt to throw a surprise birthday party for Kihyun and Minhyuk.Except there's only two braincells and they belong to the birthday boys.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> A short and late birthday present for Kihyuk!
> 
> I don't write much fluff so I hope you read this lightly. Apologies for any errors!

"What do you mean we're going shopping?" Kihyun squints. Minhyuk crosses his arms besides him. 

Changkyun pouts, pulling his best puppy face, he pleads, "Hyungs please. I need, uh, help? I wanted to buy a new--new jacket? Yeah, a jacket. I wanted your opinions?" He does not sound sure himself, Kihyun notes. 

"But you always shop online. Why the sudden change?" Unconvinced, Minhyuk tilts his head. 

Changkyun looks desperate, "F--Fresh air! You know uh, we need some air and--and please let's just go." 

Kihyun gives in, "Fine. When do you want to go?" 

"Right now." 

"Right now? But I don't have my wallet, let me just--" 

"Wait!! I'll get it for you!" 

Without waiting for Minhyuk's response, Changkyun dashes back into the dorm. 

"What's up with him?" Kihyun wonders aloud as he leans against the car. 

Minhyuk shrugs, amused. "It's almost as if they're planning something to keep us away. 

Something like--" 

"A birthday surprise." Kihyun finishes. 

They both chuckle at the idea. And how obviously not obvious Changkyun is being. 

"We'll go with it and show them our best shocked faces." 

Kihyun howls with laughter at the "shocked" face Minhyuk pulls. Looks more like a Scream mask to him. 

He hums an agreement as he spots Changkyun making his way towards them, "We'll act like this doesn't happen every year. Always on the 12th." Minhyuk snickers just as the youngest reaches them. 

"What's so funny?" He asks, curious. 

"Nothing pup, now let's go." He moves to open the driver's door. 

Kihyun shoves him away, "Nu-uh, no way in hell are you driving. Hand me the keys. We're not driving into another pole." 

Ignoring Minhyuk's whines (that was one time Yoo Kihyun, One! Time!), he starts the car. Changkyun slides into the front passenger's seat which causes further protest from the man-child who grudgingly gets into the backseat. 

The car journey is mostly quiet, save for the occasional chatter from Changkyun, who seems rather nervous, and the quiet ballad playing on the radio. 

"We're here." Minhyuk sings, as if the others can't tell. 

Since it was late enough, they figure they don't really need to wear masks or hide from the public. 

"Okay, which stores do you have in mind?" 

"Oh, uh...uhm-" 

"Do you have a store in mind?" Kihyun asks, attempting to keep a blank face at Changkyun's 

stutters. 

"Yeah! Yeah lets start with that one!" He gestures vaguely in a direction and stalks off, the two trailing behind him in amusement. 

"That's a lingerie store." Minhyuk giggles at Kihyun. 

It takes a few seconds for a red-faced Changkyun to divert and his hyungs can't contain their laughter. They walk towards a rather popular store and decide to see where they'll go from there. 

 

 

Meanwhile.. 

"Oh my God, Hoseok hyung not there--Hyungwon?! Don't play with the balloons-- Hyunwoo hyung! Stop eating the cupcakes!" Jooheon whines, he's so stressed. 

Deep breath, "GUYS!!!" He roars as loud as he can. 

That does the trick. Hoseok stops attempting to put up the fairy lights in the wrong place, Hyungwon lowers the pink balloon he was distracted with and Hyunwoo places the uneaten cupcake back on the coffee table. 

"Can we please pay attention to me?" Jooheon pouts, "Hoseok hyung, you need to hang those up over there," he points towards the other side of the living room, "Hyungwonnie please, please put that balloon down and help Hoseok hyung out. He's struggling." 

Taking no notice of the muscular man's offended look, Jooheon turns to Hyunwoo. 

"Hyung can you please help me organise the treats and light up the candles?" 

Hyunwoo nods in response and moves over to help out the poor boy. Whose eyebrows are scrunching together so hard that for a second, Hyunwoo wonders if they'll fall off. 

"What is it?" He asks as he plops down besides the younger. 

"Hyung," he looks utterly confused, "How many candles am I supposed to put on the cake?" 

"They're both now twenty-five years old, do I have to put fifty candles?!" Jooheon continues, voice raising in panic. 

Before Hyunwoo can respond, Hyungwon guffaws loudly. He also falls off his chair and curls up on the floor. Still wheezing. 

K.O, he won't be getting up anytime soon. 

The leader turns back to Jooheon, one kid at a time. 

"How about you put two? One for each?" 

Jooheon shakes his head, "That's not enough." 

"Then two for each?" 

He shakes his head again. Hyunwoo sighs, out of ideas. 

"How about," Hoseok stumbles on the chair he's stood on, "seven? For the seven of us!" 

Jooheon gasps, "Hyung that's so smart! Seven it is!" 

Hyunwoo nods in agreement and Hoseok beams. 

"Okay that's sorted. Hyungwon can you please come back up here? The steamers are falling!" There's no response. 

Hyungwon is still shaking with laughter. 

Jooheon cry-screams.

 

 

"Is there anything else you need? Before, you know, you go back to online shopping?" Minhyuk pokes at Changkyun, who's carrying a few bags of bought items. A jacket turned into: a pair of slippers, some socks, even some underwear (you have plenty of those! Kihyun yelled), a new wallet, some headphones, a couple of hoodies and a pair of gloves. 

Changkyun shakes his head tiredly. The two teased him and took the absoloute biscuit throughout the trip. If he had any braincells, he would have realised they clocked onto his plan ages ago. 

Kihyun starts the car and this time Minhyuk is sat besides him. Big mistake, Kihyun thinks as the blonde plays the baby shark song and refuses to change it. And sings along in the most nasally tone he could muster. 

For the whole ride back. Needless to say, the other two have a headache (Named Minhyuk) by the time they reach the dorm. 

"Okay, uh--oh! Why don't you wait here and get some uh, m-more fresh air?" Changkyun.exe has stopped working. 

Kihyun pities him, "Sure. Okay, yeah." The youngest sprints off with the bags. 

Minhyuk lets out a laugh. "He can't get any more obvious." Kihyun hums. 

"Remember, best surprise face." He hisses as Changkyun makes his way back to them. 

"Let's go!" He chirps and latches on to both the men's arms. 

Then snatches the keys out of Minhyuk's grasp and opens the door himself. "Impatient much--" 

"Happy birthday Kihyun and Minhyuk!" 

The November babies are pulled into the middle living room as the rest continue singing. Out of tune, but hey, they're trying. 

Kihyun purposely avoids Minhyuk's Scream face as to not laugh whilst he pulls on a surprised expression himself. 

"You guys are the best!" He yells happily as the two blow out the candles together. 

Till a piece of cake smashes into his face. 

"You guys were the best." 

*** 

It's only later that night, after they've cleaned up and prepared to sleep, when Kihyun and Minhyuk reveal they already knew. Jooheon marches towards Changkyun with fire in his eyes. (Hyunwoo and Hoseok hold him back). There's always next year, Hyungwon supplies, then realises his dumb mistake. 

 

 

It isn't perfect, nor a surprise, but the November babies definitely agree they wouldn't have done it any other way. 


End file.
